Coupable ou non coupable ?
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Recueil de textes sur le couple Saga/Aioros. Quand l'un se laisse mourir peu à peu par culpabilité, comment l'autre peut-il le sauver ? Les textes ne se suivront peut être pas tous... AiorosXSaga, Yaoi. En cours.
1. La Culpabilité nous rend

Et oui, me revoilà ^^ Et oui, encore une fois, un nouveau truc, je n'ai pas assez de mes fics en cours ^^'  
>Alors, voilà donc un nouveau recueil. Son but ? Des morceaux de vie sur le couple SagaAioros que je trouve trop peu représenté :) La plupart se suivront, indirectement ou non. Il s'agit là pour Saga de réussir à se reconstruire après tout ce qu'il a fait et de tenter d'avoir une vie de couple '_normale_' malgré tout...

Ce premier texte a été écrit il y a déjà quelques temps, je ne l'avais pas publié parce qu'il était trop court pour en faire une fic à mes yeux :)

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya appartient encore à **Kurumada-Sama**, comme quoi tout est injuste...

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

La Culpabilité nous rend Coupable de tout...

* * *

><p><strong>On est tous coupables, ne prends rien de plus que ta part de culpabilité...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ce ciel bleu, t'en souvient tu ? Tu adorais le regarder. Tu levais toujours les yeux vers le soleil, laissant ton visage être éclairé par cet astre brulant, souriant éternellement d'un doux sourire... Tu adorais le ciel. C'était ton élément après tout. Quand tu avais ton armure sur le dos, tu ressemblais à un ange. Un ange illuminé d'or, prêt à s'envoler vers d'autres contrées lointaines... Et tout le monde t'admirait pour ton courage et ta sagesse. Moi aussi...<em>

_Tu t'en souviens Aioros ? Le grand et fier Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire... Maintenant, tu as les ailes brisées. Maintenant, tu ne voleras plus. Maintenant, tu ne souriras plus. Maintenant, tu n'es plus ce grand homme que j'ai toujours admiré en silence. Maintenant, te voilà mort. Shura t'a tué. Il a détruit ta légende. Mais ton vrai meurtrier, c'est moi n'est-ce pas ?_

_Celui que tu considérais comme ton meilleur ami, Saga des Gémeaux._

Saga ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'asseyant sur son lit vivement. Son cœur battait à la chamade et ses prunelles le picotaient vigoureusement. Tellement qu'il se mit bientôt à pleurer silencieusement, incapable de retenir ses larmes pour ce qui n'était qu'un simple souvenir, une réminiscence d'un passé depuis longtemps révolu. Ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, ils avaient tous eu le pardon d'Athéna pour ceux qui comme lui avait commis des fautes dites "graves". Ils vivaient à nouveau tous en harmonie.

Mais non, impossible pour lui d'oublier véritablement ce qu'il avait fait. Impossible de se pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Impossible de se dire que tout était de la faute de l'Autre, pas la sienne. Impossible de se dire qu'il n'était qu'une victime lui aussi... Parce qu'il était un meurtrier. Sans foi ni loi. Même si son jumeau affirmait le contraire. Même si sa Déesse lui assurait l'avoir pardonné. Même s'il vivait avec les autres comme si de rien était. Il se rappelait de tout. Et quelque fois, certaines nuits comme celle-ci, il se réveillait, se souvenant avec une précision douloureuse de tous ses actes. Il se réveillait, pleurant pour ce qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Il se réveillait, ne pouvant se débarrasser de sa culpabilité...

Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses doigts. Un de plus qu'il cachait. Son frère serait bien capable de les entendre et de venir voir ce qui se passait. Il l'avait déjà fait. Kanon lui assurait qu'il le ferait toujours d'ailleurs. Mais lui ne voulait pas le déranger. Le pauvre... Il avait le droit de dormir aussi, non ? Il n'avait pas à toujours s'occuper de ses états d'âmes.

Mais ses précautions ne suffirent pas à garder tout le monde endormit. La silhouette allongé dans le lit à ses côtés s'agita, se redressa finalement, alerté lorsque la source de chaleur habituellement à ses côtés s'était éloignée. Saga ne pouvait malheureusement rien lui cacher à lui. Il le laissa passer lentement ses bras autour de ses épaules, le serrer contre lui, calmant ses pleurs lentement mais efficacement...

- Encore un cauchemar ?

- C'est rien... Murmura-t-il faiblement.

- C'était quoi cette fois ? L'enfermement de Kanon ? Le meurtre de Shion ? Continua cependant la voix aimée, le gardant dans ses bras tout en passant une douce main dans ses cheveux.

- Non, ce... C'était... Toi... Ta mort à toi...

Aioros soupira doucement derrière lui. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arriverait surement jamais à faire disparaitre totalement de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait tant. Juste la diminuer et tenter d'en amoindrir les effets...

- Je suis là Saga. Toujours, tu le sais bien...

Le Gemini hocha lentement la tête, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait déjà les affres de cette peur nocturne s'éloigner. Comme souvent quand il pouvait respirer cette odeur qu'il connaissait tant, être rassuré par sa présence... Aioros se recoucha lentement, l'entrainant avec lui sans qu'il ne proteste. Il se contenta juste de se tourner pour pouvoir le regarder, apercevoir ce sourire qu'il aimait tant...

Échanger un baiser brûlant avec son amant.

L'amour qu'il lui portait finissait toujours par lui faire oublier ses larmes...

- Je t'aime...

Fin

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Tiny ~


	2. La Culpabilité maintien éveillé

Et voilà le second texte de ce petit recueil, écrit très récemment ^^ Il ne suit pas vraiment le premier dans le cadre temporel...

Diclaimer: Leur propriétaire est** Kurumada-Sama**, encore et toujours...

Bonne lecture !

.

La Culpabilité maintien éveillé ceux qui se sentent Coupables.

* * *

><p><strong>Persécuteur et persécuté sont identiques. L'un s'abuse en ne croyant pas avoir sa part de souffrance ; l'autre s'abuse en ne croyant pas participer à la culpabilité.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Encore dans un de tes livres ennuyeux ?<p>

Saga releva la tête, plissant légèrement le nez pour regarder la silhouette dans l'ombre. Il avait reconnu la voix et savait donc de qui il s'agissait bien sûr mais il s'étonnait de sa présence. Il était tard après tout, bien trop pour une simple visite amicale...

- Ils ne sont jamais ennuyeux à mes yeux, fit-il simplement remarquer.

Il entendit son visiteur se déplacer dans la pièce avec l'habilité de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de venir ici. Il ferma son ouvrage, attendant simplement qu'il le rejoigne. Le Temple était silencieux, excepté le tic-tac de la vieille horloge dans un coin qui indiquait plus de minuit. Le Gemini était assis dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du salon, près de la seule source de lumière en la question d'une simple lampe de bureau.

Désormais clairement visible, son camarade lui prit lentement le bouquin des mains, fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour arriver à en déchiffrer le titre.

- "_Guerre et paix_" ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour t'endormir ?

- Je le lisais 'Ros, je ne comptais pas m'endormir avec, sinon, je serais dans ma chambre.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Aioros. Ce n'est pas comme si tu désertais ton lit après un cauchemar...

Il eut le 'plaisir' de voir Saga tilter. Il le connaissait bien depuis le temps aussi. Il savait ce qui le torturait le soir alors qu'il était livré à lui-même, ce qu'il cachait aux autres avec des sourires dans la journée mais qui ne cessait de revenir à la charge une fois que le soleil se couchait... Il savait toujours tout sur lui, il l'avait même su avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble...

- Ce n'est pas si grave... Commença son amant.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Rongé par la culpabilité, le Gémeau dépérissait peu à peu malgré son attitude, l'esprit détruit petit à petit par ce qu'il avait fait. Et peu l'avait compris...

Kanon bien sûr. Il connaissait son jumeau, mieux qu'Aioros. Et Mû et Shion aussi. Les deux Atlantes sentaient ce genre de choses. Shaka aussi peut être... Mais les autres ne voyaient que cette image que Saga faisait voir. Un type qui s'était pardonné, qui vivait librement et profitait de sa nouvelle vie. Ce qui était totalement faux.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été dormir avec Kanon ?

Quand il n'était pas là, il savait que le Marina partageait souvent son lit avec lui pour l'aider lorsqu'il cauchemardait.

Car on avait bien du mal à les voir comme un couple, Saga et lui. Ils ne se montaient pas autrement que comme des meilleurs amis. Aiolia n'appréciait déjà pas le rapprochement de son frère avec celui qu'il considérait comme son meurtrier, alors qu'ils soient en couple...

C'était lui qui avait demandé que cela ne soit pas divulguer et pourtant, au fond de lui, le Sagittaire n'était plus aussi d'accord de son choix. Le sang chaud, il aurait voulu crier la vérité à son cadet quand il voyait le regard douloureux de Saga alors qu'il s'éclipsait pour les laisser 'entre frères'. Comme il aurait voulu secouer celui qu'il aimait quand il abordait son masque de "_je-suis-bien-je-vais-bien-je-suis-heureux-youpi !_" avec leurs collègues.

- Il est au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin avec Sorento. J'ai bloqué notre lien télépathique pour qu'il ne sache rien et passe une soirée tranquille pour une fois.

Aioros soupira. Saga avait besoin de Kanon et de lui. De leur présence, de leur soutien, juste le fait de se sentir entouré, aider, que ce soit par un câlin ou un baiser... Mais il ne voulait 'imposer' cela à personne. Alors il se taisait généralement, choisissant de faire passer en premier leur vie à eux plutôt que ses besoins à lui. S'il avait su que Kanon n'était pas là ce soit, il n'aurait pas accepté cette soirée avec son frère...

Doucement, il caressa la joue de son amant, retirant les lunettes que l'autre portait pour lire. Il les posa avec le livre sur la table non loin et saisit les mains de son ami pour le forcer à se lever. Saga se laissait faire, comme il le suivit en silence le long du couloir menant jusqu'à sa chambre, comme il s'allongea quand il lui appuya sur le torse après qu'il se fut assis sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux sous son baiser...

* * *

><p>Assis sur le matelas, le drap le couvrant à peine, Aioros souriait. Son amant dormait près de lui, entortillé dans le tissu. Une belle vision aux yeux du Sagittaire, doublé par une nuit non-ponctué de cauchemars après qu'il l'ait rejoint. Ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné et donc le faire sourire en regardant tendrement celui qu'il aimait. Il se sentait bien.<p>

Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son homme. Il n'allait pas le laisser se tuer, c'était une certitude ! Cette situation n'avait que trop durée, il allait prendre les choses en mains, sa décision était pris !

Déjà, il allait mettre Aiolia au courant...

Fin

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Tiny ~


	3. Aveu

On m'a demandé la façon dont Aioros annoncerait tout à son frère ? Eh bien voilà pour vous la suite de ce petit recueil, un texte qui suit donc directement celui d'avant. Nous n'y voyons pas notre Saga plus torturé que jamais mais Aiolia va enfin connaitre la vérité. C'est un peu court à mes yeux, mais bon... Et comme cela risque d'être dur pour moi d'écrire pendant les vacances, je profite de ses quelques jours avant mon bac tiens !

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya appartient toujours à **Kurumada-Sama**, il n'a pas voulu me les offrir à mes 19 ans...

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

Aveu

* * *

><p><strong>Beaucoup de gens croient que l'aveu de leurs défauts les dispense de s'en corriger..<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas si dur à dire que ça. "<em>Je sors avec Saga<em>". Tout simplement. Mais ce n'était pas si simple... Il ne pouvait pas débarquer chez son frère pour y lâcher sa bombe et partir comme si de rien était. Aussi, depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision, il retardait le moment où il avouerait tout. Lui, le Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, craignait le Lion du Sanctuaire. Mais la situation ne pouvait plus durer.

L'après-midi avait été pénible. Aiolia avait encore fait des siennes. Saga l'avait encore une fois subit. Sans rien dire, neutre en toute circonstance. Kanon beaucoup moins. Il s'était jeté sur lui pour protéger son jumeau. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Milo, Camus et DeathMask pour les séparer. Et celle d'Aldébaran pour que la dispute se termine vraiment.

Au début, tout semblait calme. Les Gémeaux s'entrainaient avec des fortes explosions dans un coin de l'arène sous le regard de quelques autres. Certains combattaient aussi, comme Shaka et Mû. D'autres, comme Dohko et lui-même, s'exerçaient sur des mannequins. Un début d'après-midi normal quoi. Puis Aiolia était arrivé, calmement. Avait commencé à échanger quelques coups avec Shura, non loin. Et parlait en même temps, si fortement... Insultes, mépris, insinuations. Lui avait posé son arc, se demandant comment intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère. Il n'avait rien eu le temps de faire.

Saga avait stoppé son attaque et c'était détourné dans le but manifeste de le laisser dire et de rentrer chez lui. Pour cacher sa douleur, son chagrin... Le Marina n'avait pas choisi la même solution...

Et maintenant, assis dans le salon de son cadet, il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait lui avouer la vérité. Aiolia était dans la salle de bain, en train de tâter le coquard qu'il avait récupérer dans la bagarre. Le Dragon des mers n'en était pas sorti indemne non plus... Il posa une main lasse sur son front. S'il ne se décidait pas, rien n'empêcherait les deux hommes de recommencer à se battre et ils ne pourraient pas continuellement les arrêter... Il allait devoir faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne voulait plus de cette situation. Plus de disputes de ce genre !

Il était bien décidé et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de reculer.

Aiolia revient enfin, après un détour par le frigo histoire de rapporter deux bières. Puis, il alla s'asseoir en face de lui et attendit. Il n'était aucunement idiot, son frère allait encore lui faire un sermon. Mais quoi qu'il dise, il continuerait. L'assassin de son grand frère ne méritait pas de pardon ou d'amitié. Il allait juste souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne en Enfers, juste retour des choses !

- Aiolia.

Ton calme, clair. Aioros requérait toute son attention. Il l'obtient facilement. Le lion lui accordait toujours son attention, même s'il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait entendre...

- Cela suffit.

Froncement de sourcils. Pas d'entrée en matière fracassante ? Juste deux mots ? Il ne comprenait pas...

- Que...

- Je ne tolérerais plus que tu t'en prennes à Saga, que ce soit par des paroles - le concernant lui ou Kanon - ou par une quelconque autres actions. Arrêtes toi désormais. Il a assez payé.

- Bien sûr que non !

Il serra les poings. Son ainé ne comprenait donc pas ? Il faisait ça pour lui, pour...

- Saga culpabilise assez bien tout seul, pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche ! On va être clair maintenant 'Lia: ou tu arrêtes, ou tu ne m'approches plus.

- Mais...

Son propre frère menaçait de l'abandonner s'il ne laissait pas son tueur tranquille ? Mais pourquoi donc continuait-il à le protéger ainsi malgré tous ses torts ?

- Il n'y a aucun "_mais_" qui tienne. A toi de voir si, à tes yeux, cette vengeance absurde est plus importante que mon amour pour toi.

Il se leva. Il n'avait même pas touché à sa canette mais de toute façon, sa soirée était foutue depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: rejoindre Saga.

- ... Pourquoi ?...

La colère avait disparu de la voix du plus jeune. Ne restait que l'incompréhension, la résignation. Il savait bien qu'il allait devoir arrêter maintenant. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Mais il voulait savoir. Et Aioros ne tournerait plus autour du pot.

- Parce que je l'aime.

Quand il parlait de bombe tiens... Le visage d'Aiolia passa par diverses expressions: surprise, colère, doute, haine, étonnement, dégoût...

- Tu quoi ?

- Je sors avec lui. Nous formons un couple depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Il se détourna. Il allait falloir un peu de calme pour que le jeune homme ne comprenne. Et accepte. Il l'espérait du moins. Il sortit de la pièce, prenant juste le temps de finir:

- Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'en prennes à lui pour cela aussi. Mais je ne peux plus accepter ce que tu fais.

L'air frais du dehors lui fit du bien. Il se sentait comme allégé d'un fardeau. Maintenant, Saga allait pouvoir véritablement recommencer à vivre...

Le Sagittaire partit en direction de chez son amant...

Fin

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Tiny ~


	4. Un jeu d'enfant

Bien le bonjour/ bonsoir !... Et oui, j'ai rien foutu ses derniers temps mais je m'auto-boost pour écrire quelques fics en retard que j'avais jusqu'alors en brouillon. Je mets celle-ci avec les autres de ce recueil, même si elle me paraît différente. J'espère quand même que vous l'apprécierez ! ^^

Disclaimer: J'ai beau tout tenter, c'est **Masami Kurumada** qui en a techniquement l'exclusivité pour le moment... .

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

Un jeu d'enfant...

* * *

><p><strong>L'art est un jeu d'enfant.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Le Sagittaire est là, regarde !<p>

- Je vois, ne t'en fais pas, sourit son compagnon.

Allongés dans l'herbe, les yeux levés vers le ciel, détaillant l'immensité des étoiles qui les surplombaient, Saga et Aioros s'amusaient à trouver les constellations qu'ils nommaient tour à tour. C'était un jeu de jeunes, un amusement enfantin auquel des hommes de presque trente ans - enfin, en théorie, ne devraient pas forcément s'adonner. Mais c'était des fois des plaisirs simple qui pouvaient le plus les détendre.

- Le Lézard ?

L'archer regarda la voûte céleste un instant avant de lever son bras pour pointer un amas scintillant.

- Le voilà.

C'était un jeu un peu vieux pour eux qui connaissaient facilement le nom et l'emplacement des constellations. Mais c'était juste un moyen de se détendre, de passer un peu de temps tranquille.

Loin du Sanctuaire.

Comme ils le faisaient avant tout ça...

Quand les deux enfants qu'ils étaient échappaient à la surveillance des adultes, partant à travers les falaises pour explorer les alentours, au risque de se rompre le cou, avec l'insouciance propre aux jeunes, sans penser à de possibles conséquences.

Quand les deux adolescents qu'ils allaient devenir, quand ils venaient ici la nuit pour parler librement de tout et de rien, marchant à travers les hautes herbes sans se douter du funeste destin qui les guettaient.

Ils en avaient fait des courses ici, essayant d'attraper l'autre, se cachant là où ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient échangés des tonnes de mots en ses lieux, pendant des années. Des secrets aussi, et des craintes...

Des félicitations quand même, le soir où Aioros avait été désignés comme successeur de Shion. Ils en avaient ri, assis au même endroit que ce soir, sans se douter que le Pope périrait le lendemain soir.

C'était ici qu'étaient venu Saga, au temps de son imposture, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, pleurant ce qu'il avait perdu, loin de tous, ignoré.

Et le soir de leur grand retour, c'était là qu'était venu le Sagittaire quand il avait vu que son meilleur ami s'était éclipsé. Là où ils s'étaient pardonnés. Là où ils venaient encore, quand ils voulaient se détendre, sans avoir à ne se soucier de rien. C'était un endroit peu connu, où ils étaient bien les seuls à venir. Même leurs frères ne s'aventuraient pas par là. C'était un endroit qui leurs appartenait en quelque sorte.

L'aîné des jumeaux s'étaient assis pendant qu'il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder, prenant garde à ne pas déranger le cours de ses pensées, comme il le faisait si souvent. Il sourit à nouveau, se redressant à son tour pour se coller contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de son cou, comme il le faisait quand ils arrivaient à se trouver dans un de leur jeu...

- Tu penses à quoi mon beau Gemini ?

- A nous, lui répondit Saga en s'appuyant contre lui.

- Pas en mal j'espère ?

Cela faisait quelques temps que son camarade n'avait pas déprimé par rapport à ses erreurs passées. Cela lui arrivait souvent avant, au début de leur retour. Des moments où il ne bougeait plus, l'esprit vide si n'était ce qu'il avait commis. Même Kanon n'arrivait alors pas à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Puis, il revenait progressivement à lui et tout reprenait calmement... Avant que ça ne recommence.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Il perçu un sourire dans sa voix, ce qui le rassura. Ils étaient trop bien pour que le souvenir de ses treize années ne revienne les enquiquiner. Il passa doucement sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon. Ils regardaient toujours le ciel, mais le jeu s'était fini. Ils n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer.

- Et tu penses à nous comment ? Poursuit-il.

- Je t'aime.

Ce fut au tour d'Aioros de sourire. Aucun des deux ne faisait vraiment étalage de leurs sentiments en public, mais cela n'empêchait pas le Grec d'être très clair là-dessus quand ils étaient seuls.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Saga tourna la tête vers lui et il se permit de l'embrasser pour goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Un bref instant de plénitude avant que l'autre ne se dégage. Mais l'éloignement ne fut pas long. Prenant juste le temps de se retourner, son amant revient vite contre lui, quémandant un nouveau baiser qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir. Une de ses mains s'était perdu dans sa chevelure, l'autre bras encerclait sa taille. Un soupir leur échappa. Ils étaient bien.

Le retour attendrait, ils avaient quelque chose à faire avant.

Dans ses herbes hautes dans lesquelles ils avaient couru enfants.

Sous ce ciel étoilé qu'ils avaient observés adolescents.

A cet endroit où ils avaient tant parlé adultes.

Ils s'aimaient.

Fin

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
